Just Freedom
by LastWizard
Summary: Siempre lo supe, que él y ella eran uno solo, como dos caras de una misma luna. A veces creo que ellos no sabían cuanto se pertenecían el uno al otro. Sin embargo tú tampoco lo sabías... Naruto. El hilo rojo que los unía se entrelazaba fatídicamente a ti, y te arrastro con sigo hacia una tragedia sin retorno, en donde tu fuiste el real perdedor.


_**Declaimer**_: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto. Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro

Planetarium es una canción de Ai Otsuka , banda sonora de Hana Yori Dango ( 1ra temporada), yo solo utilizo sus estrofas en este escrito, a modo de inspiración.

_**Advertencia**_: Muerte de personajes - **Dark Thematic**

_**Pairing**_: NejiHina, con esto queda por sentado que cualquier critica hacia el escrito por cuestiones de gustos fue anteriormente advertida y por lo tanto será no fundamentada . **Si eres NaruHinista abstente a leer este fic,** (aún si lo haces, has sido advertido y cualquier insulto hacia el pairing será escrachado y posteriormente eliminado ) Naruto será un personaje "emblemático" en esta historia.

_**Linea tempora**_l: Posterior a la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi (nombre oficial)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Just Freedom._**

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En una tarde de luna, la voz de un niño aparece y se oye lejos,_

_Muy lejos, muy lejos…_

_En alguna parte del cielo, estoy segura de que estás._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran pequeños pasos, cortos y tambaleantes, uno tras otro… llenos de miedo e inseguridad, pero con la promesa de nuevos caminos por recorrer… juntos. Sus delicadas manos trataban de alcanzarlo, se estiraban rozando el aire y las entrometidas flores de Sakura que bailaban pretenciosas a su alrededor. Pero él se alejaba, de a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, con una leve sonrisa pintada en sus finos labios, él se iba y la dejaría ahí sola… nuevamente sola. No quería…o aún peor, no lo soportaría… su joven corazón ya tenía muchas heridas sin sanar, mucho cariño sin repartir, estancado en su pecho, como una pesada piedra que no la dejaba respirar. Pero él estuvo ahí, siempre, desde que abrió los ojos a este mundo gris y monótono por segunda vez , recibiendo el amor que ella pudiera darle, dejando que fluya sin barreras y sin condiciones, solo queriéndose, como primos, como hermanos, como él y ella. Libre…

Ahora tenía miedo, de no poder dar los pasos necesarios para correr al lado de él, en busca de su libertad, la de ellos, seguramente no podría, porque se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, para que jamás lo olvidara, para que nunca lo dudara, y ella había empezado a creerlo, condenándose y juzgándose sin piedad… ella no servía, estaba rota, defectuosa… incapaz. Sus perlados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se hundía en la profundidad de un mar de sentimientos, cayendo interminablemente, hasta tocar el fondo… y cayendo aún más.

-G-gomen n-nasai Neji nii-san, p-pero n-no p-pu…

-La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas- la pequeña niña de 10 años solo atinó a mirarlo con curiosidad

-Lo leí en alguna parte, en algún tiempo, pero en cuanto pienso en usted es lo primeo que llega a mi mente, como el aire que se filtra bajo el marco de las ventanas en los días invernales. Inevitable

-Nii-san…

-Yo creo en usted Hinata sama , pero qué los demás creamos en alguien es solo el primer paso, los siguientes solo dependen de uno, Tiene que creer en que puede lograrlo … al fin y al cabo será usted quien camine, nadie más lo hará por ti ¿verdad?

Lo miró fijamente por unos extensos segundos mientras él permanecía con la vista clavada en algún lugar perdido en el tiempo, uno al que nadie más excepto su primo podía llegar, como un secreto sin retorno, como la marea perdiéndose en el inmenso océano. Ella jamás podría acompañarlo, estaba prohibido, conocer los sentimientos de su primo atrás de una gruesa pared de hormigón, eso… estaba vetado, ambos lo sabían, era un acuerdo silencioso y nefasto. Aunque ella no sabía qué era lo que guardaba tan celosamente Neji, solo estaba claro, que no debería saberlo… nadie…nunca, hasta que la muerte sobreviniese.

Un vacío se depositó en su pecho, como una piedra maciza asfixiándola, se agachó tratando en vano de respirar profundamente, es que en verdad no había aire que respirar, y solo jadeaba lastimeramente. La luz de la tarde se fue apagando ante sus ojos, el crepúsculo muriendo sin objeciones ni vuelta de hoja. Hay sucesos que no se pueden evitar. Destino…

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola… ¿Quien era? ¿Dónde estaba? Alguien la llamaba, la desesperación era palpable en cada grito, pero las fuerzas la iban abandonando, fluían como la sangre tibia y fresca, Y la imagen de Neji se perdía, se difuminaba como el olor a flores bajo una cruenta lluvia… no quería… no lo soportaría, se dijo por milésima vez.

El aroma de Neji se aleja, se lo lleva el viento, lo eleva al cielo, infinito, inalcanzable. Lo surcan los pájaros, ellos son libres, solo tienen que desplegar sus alas y se pierden entre las estrellas.

-Hinata-sama…-él toma sus manos entre las suyas y la sensación de hogar la colma. Sin embargo, la sangre seguirá goteando. Las voces son cada vez más claras y la aturden, el sabor metálico en sus labios es la realidad que siente aproximarse a una velocidad que la asusta. Y él sigue perdiéndose.

-…Adiós -pronuncia, se aferra fuertemente a las manos entrelazadas con las suyas, pero las palabras se han liberado, ya no hay nada que hacer, se ha despedido finalmente y él se desprende como un suspiro pasajero, silencioso pero letal, porque algo se ha terminado ese día, dulce y dolorosamente, el último grano de arena ha caído, él se ha marchado llevándose consigo la luz del crepúsculo.

_**El sabor del adiós, gusta entre lo amargo y lo definitivo, es solo una palabra, que encierra los sueños rotos y las promesas incumplidas.**_

Entonces… el corazón se le oprimió salvajemente, arrancándole una amarga sonrisa… pronto sería su final, pensó, ya lo había dicho -_No lo soportaría-_ era cuestión de tiempo para que también ella se vuelva solo un suspiro arrojado al viento de otoño. Porque sin darse cuenta, la vida que ahora ella poseía ya no era suya realmente, hay veces en que uno regala un corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta, se escurre bajo el hielo, misteriosa y silenciosamente, burla nuestras defensas y engaña a nuestra razón…es cuando hacemos de otros, nuestro propio sueño… y él, Neji, sin preludio y sin objeciones, sin lógica y sin orgullo, se había convertido en su utopía de _**Libertad.**_

Bajo una bóveda estrellada, los pájaros siguen su propio camino… la jaula por fin había sido abierta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los exámenes Chunnin habían concluido meses atrás y ella se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas , volviendo a aprender a caminar, como cuando solo tenía 1 año y como esa vez , era Neji quien la ayudaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

Pero en ocasión ellos nunca se despidieron…

Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo y los gritos vuelven a retumbar en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Signos vitales cayendo! ¡Código azul, código azul!- los profesionales irrumpieron en el inmaculado cuarto blanco, pero se quedaron estáticos, después de largo tiempo en coma, la paciente 303 había reaccionado, sin embargo parecía ser que sería solo para acompañar a su primo.

-¡Accionen ya, maldita sea!- Gritó Ino, llegando con el carro de shock, seguida por Sakura. Cuando todos comenzaron su labor, alguien invadió la habitación.

-¡HINATA! ¡Mierda Hinata… tú no, me escuchaste, tú no te irás! ¡Hinata despierta, despierta!

-¡Sáquenlo!" vociferó uno, pero el joven héroe de Konoha se abalanzó sobre la camilla de manera posesiva.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Ino, llévate a Naruto de aquí!- De manera arrebatada, Sakura tomó del delantal a uno de sus colegas -¡Tú, aplica de manera constante chakra a las cuerdas tendinosas de la válvulas sigmoideas, si fallas te juro que...! ¡Debemos estabilizar lo más rápido posible! ¡Tú, adminístrale…!

-¡Hay daño en el tejido cardiaco, la necrosis se expande!- diagnosticó un portador del byakugan.

-¡Muévanse, deberemos operar de urgencia, preparen el quirófano! ¡Manden a alguien al banco de plasma!-

Sin embargo en cuanto se disponían a trasladarla, el sinfín de aparatos médicos conectados a la heredera Hyuga se silenciaron sepulcralmente. Un solo pitido envolvió el ambiente y lo sumió en la oscuridad absoluta.

-¡La perdemos!- soltó uno, inmediatamente se arremolinaron sobre la muchacha, tratando de restablecer sus signos.

Por 10 minutos trataron por todos los medios revertir una situación irremediable, afuera de la sala Ino bloqueaba la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Naruto, que además estaba inmovilizado por Shikamaru y su jutsu de posesión de sombras. Aún así el joven Uzumaki parecía arrollarlo todo.

-¡Continúen con el procedimiento! ¡¿Por qué se detienen?!- Bramó la discípula de Tsunade sama, a todo el plantel medico, cuando vio que bajaban sus brazos, ella seguía bombeando chakra sin descanso.

-Se ha ido…realizamos todo el procedimiento por casi 15 minutos, de manera correcta y constante, el daño en sus tejidos cardiaco y nervioso a esta altura es irreversible- respondió un joven, mirando a su superior de manera decidida -Siendo usted, Sakura Haruno, ya debería saberlo… ella está muerta-

-¡No!- gritó la muchacha, se subió sobre la camilla y comenzó con las compresiones manuales negándose a los hechos irrefutables.

-Hora de deceso…

-¡No!-Una y otra vez, presionando un pecho inerte, sintiendo la piel fría y pálida de Hinata bajo sus palmas

-…03:25 pm, Hyuga Hinata.

-¡No!- nada de eso era real, se lo repetía una y otra vez, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas miraron en dirección a la puerta topándose con la mirada de su compañera, sellando así un hecho sin retorno.

-Por Kami sama…- susurró Ino. La fuerza en sus brazos cedió, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Shikamaru deshizo el amarre sobre Naruto.

-¡HINATA!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Finalizando el verano, estamos juntos a escondidas,_

_Juntos en este parque._

_¿Recuerdas esta constelación?_

_Aún cuando no podemos estar juntos,_

_Recuerdo nuestros recuerdos._

*****  
.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El viento helado golpeó con rudeza su rostro, sin embargo no se movió si quiera un solo centímetro,

-_El invierno es rudo en Konoha_- pensó,

-Los pájaros ya deben haber llegado a su destino- susurró para sí, y una melancólica sonrisa bailó en sus labios cereza.

Por fin tenía su ansiada libertad, aunque él no estaba a su lado, lo recordó mientras dormitaba en la laguna donde solían jugar juntos de pequeños o pasar el rato de adolecentes, en ese lugar podía sentirlo a su lado recostado a su derecha, con sus cabellos desparramados en el verde césped, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente al compás de sus sueños y sus manos siempre tomadas, acunando las de ella, proporcionándole calor, cuidándola… aún mientras ambos dormían.

¿Era correcta la decisión que estaba tomando? No tenía ni idea, sin embargo era la opción más cercana a la libertad y no la desperdiciaría por nada ni nadie. Los dioses le habían regalado una segunda oportunidad para vivir y ese era un milagro que no sucede dos veces.

-Hinata sama…- la nombrada respingó y se reincorporó de sopetón-…Padre la espera, desea hablar con usted en su despacho.

La mayor Hyuga se paró y la observó largamente, la menor permanecía en posición de reverencia -¿Por qué me hablas así Hanabi chan? ¿Sigues enojada con migo?

-Cambiaría algo si no lo estuviera, de todas formas te irás.- permaneció inclinada sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No lo estoy haciendo solo por mí, imôto-san, es también por Neji nii-san.

-Él no querría eso, estoy segura…lo sé- su voz se quebró por unos instantes, pero tras un hondo bocado de aire prosiguió -Seamos sinceras, eres cobarde siempre lo fuiste, por eso huyes ahora…- levantó la vista del suelo, mostrando sus opalinas orbes veladas por las lágrimas inminentes -...aún a pesar de tus defectos él te…- repentinamente calló, ambas se miraron largamente -… ¡ja! Ciertamente el Byakugan lo ve todo- comentó para sí misma y rió amargamente.

Nuevamente sus facciones se endurecieron, sus ojos se afilaron y sus pupilas centellaron. Pero las gotas saladas comenzaron a caer

**-¿Continuarás con esta farsa? ¿Seguirás mintiéndoles a todos? ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz…tú…?**

-Hanabi…-Hinata trató de acercarse unos pasos. Asimismo, la castaña volvió a inclinarse rápidamente.

-Lo siento, he robado su tiempo con tonterías, si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro…-se volteó y emprendió camino-… adiós onee-san .

-Hasta siempre Hanabi chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿En verdad es lo que deseas?.

-Hai padre, es lo que más deseo ahora- el hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado del ventanal, dejo salir el aire de manera pausada concentrándose en su respiración cansada pero tranquila.

-Bien, se hará tu voluntad. Pero, recuerda que cuando llegue el momento deberás volver.

-Lo sé bien, padre, aunque sigo creyendo que Hanabi es quien deberá regir el clan.

-No es mi voluntad, tampoco la del consejo que tu hermana menor ocupe el lugar que por sangre te pertenece, la guerra ha dejado finiquitada esa cuestión, eres tú el orgullo de esta familia, no Hanabi.

-Padre, con el debido respeto, la guerra no ha hacho más que robarme mi libertad y este dictamen no es más que una confirmación de ello… se ha llevado lo más preciado para mí.

-Pensé que el Uzumaki…

-Es el héroe de Konoha, quien ha mantenido el espíritu vivo en nosotros, quizá el ser que más admiro en esta vida, pero… hay sueños que son irreemplazables y avasalladores.

-Comprendo… entonces es definitivo, esto es un adiós Hija.

-Así es…papá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quiero ir donde estás,_

_Deseo correr ahora hacia ti._

_En esta oscuridad, no puedo verte,_

_Aunque tengo miedo, estaré bien._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto**

Su puño se cerró, y bajo el, se acuchó el crujir del aluminio sucumbiendo ante la fuerza de su resignación y tristeza. Miró por unos instantes la pequeña lata deformada en su palma, la giró un par de veces y finalmente la arrojó a algún lugar oscuro de donde jamás se movería y volvería a ver la luz del sol, porque ella al igual que él, tenían un destino marcado… basura.

Suspiró cansado, pasó su mano con pesadez sobre sus cabellos, bajo su tacto se dio cuenta que hace tiempo ya no se bañaba, aunque debió de saberlo con solo observar la inmundicia en donde se encontraba sumergido , formando parte de los desperdicios en ese lugar, como una porquería más. Arrugó la nariz y trató de levantarse del piso, pero pronto el alcohol hizo lo suyo.

Mil vueltas…cerró los ojos tratando de evitar observar como todo giraba en torno suyo, los objetos se deformaban en miles de figuras inentendibles, sin principio o fin, adoptando formas carentes de nombres y sentimientos, gráficos fríos e incoloros.

-Esto es genial…-soltó totalmente convencido, apoyando todo el cuerpo contra la dura pared y esperando a que sus rodillas respondiesen al acto de caminar. La cabeza le martillaba constantemente, como el toque insistente sobre una puerta eternamente cerrada.

Una pequeña ave reposó sobre su ventana, su plumaje cobrizo brillaba soberbio bajo los tibios rayos del sol de la tarde .Se posicionó justo delante de la porción de cristal que no era cubierto por las sucias y andrajosas cortinas cerradas, y asomó su cabeza picoteando sobre el ventanal, tratando de ver hacia adentro, aleteando de tanto en tanto por la impotencia de no lograr su cometido.

Naruto rió, y su voz electrizó el ambiente. Pero pronto cada nota musical de su risa se fue quebrando.

El olor a Whisky golpeó sus fosas nasales, los objetos a su alrededor poco a poco dejaron de ser materia en su mundo, solo siluetas marchitas dibujadas por los demonios que lo acosaban, molestándolo con sus susurros, riéndose en su cara.

Nuevamente el olor del alcohol lo envolvió, tan real como el ave en su ventana, tan efímero e inestable como su cordura esa tarde. Levantó la cabeza despacio, contando los segundos, escuchando su respiración descarriada, degustando el terror de verlo**…a él…su salvador… su verdugo.**

Finalmente clavo sus celestes pupilas en el pajarillo…

_La luz del sol…el reflejo en el espejo…sus plumas brillantes…su mirada insistente._

Tintinea, una y otra vez, el cristal que lo separa del afuera…del ave ¿en verdad existe? ¿Es real…? Sus sesos palpitan, la sangre fluye por sus venas y arterias, tan rápido que marea , tan rápido que inclusive bajo truenos de campanas podría oírse… borbotea como el vino, pero sabe como veneno…y sus sesos continúan cocinándose de a poco, a fuego lento, torturándolo

-¿Existes…?.

Otra bofetada de la realidad, ahora con sabor a cerveza… y su mundo ya no gira, ahora baila… Baila, baila, baila, sus cabellos azulados se agitan bajo la luna, la luz pálida delinea su figura, el bramar del agua lo arrulla como una nana siniestra… un flash de su memoria que quiere ingresar a su nuevo mundo…una danza oscura, de los confines del tiempo, de los escondites del alma que encadena y embelese…

_La luz del sol…el reflejo en el espejo…sus plumas brillantes…su mirada insistente._

Sake… como siempre, no hay espacio para otros recuerdos…son solo dos, sus jueces y los ejecutores, clavando las dagas en su pecho, él los amaba, ahora están muertos.

Un golpecito tras otro, insistente, retumbante, desquiciante… no se detenía, picoteando una y otra vez su cabeza, escarbando sus entrañas, convirtiéndolas en añicos bajo sus garras.

_La luz del sol…el reflejo en el espejo…sus plumas brillantes…su mirada insistente._

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, no se cansa de enseñarle lo insignificante y nauseabundo que se ha vuelto para el mundo, de marcarle con cada picotazo que todo sigue a pesar de que él se haya perdido del resto, de los otros, apuntando sus errores, sus ineptitudes, sus fracasos.

Otra promesa incumplida, otra mancha en su alma, otro ángel extraviado, otra culpa que carcome…

**.**

.

.

Hay cuentas pendientes que Naruto Uzumaki debe pagar, deudas muy caras que le cuestan el alma y más, es por eso que todas las tardes él espera paciente a que Neji se pose en su ventana, lo acuchille con sus pupilas blancas que todo lo ven, despedace su libertad y selle su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un ave enjaulada y ya satisfecho por un día se marche conquistando el firmamento…libre.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Los perdedores siempre serán perdedores, eso nunca va a cambiar, déjame preguntarte esto… ¿¡Por qué intentas cambiar tu destino?!**_

.

.

.

Una botella de vodka estalla la ventana.

Un día más… donde moría bajo el alcohol.

Un grito se escucha… un llamado a la parca.

Un pájaro emprende vuelo… regresa al cielo.

.

.

.

_**-Porque yo fui llamado perdedor…**_

Verdades que hieren

.

.

.

.

_**-L-lo siento Naruto, Hinata…ella…ella… s-se ha ido…ha muerto**_

Hay veces en que Naruto desea la muerte… son pocas… pero son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Las incontables estrellas están junto a mí, igual que siempre._

_No lloraré, porque este es el bello cielo…_

…_que ambos vimos hace mucho tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La bebida amargosa resbalo con flojera por su garganta, apoyo el vaso de manera sonora sobre la barra y miro a su compañero de tragos, no era precisamente como se lo había imaginado, tal vez si el otro también bebiera junto a él, por algo se decía "compañero de tragos", no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar, pese a que estaban rodeados de bebedores.

-Tsk… eres pésimo en esto, sabes…- volvió a levantar el vaso con la intención de beberse de un sorbo lo que restaba de la cerveza, pero unos centímetros antes de sus labios se detuvo -…y es raro encontrarte un defecto-

-No consideraría un defecto no querer asesinar mis neuronas con alcohol -respondió con tranquilidad el Aburame mientras acomodaba sus gafas. El castaño de su derecha terminó el contenido de su vaso y lo miró ceñudamente.

-¡Ey! No hables como si fuera el alcohólico de Konoha…- se excusó reposando sus brazos sobre la barra, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus palabras, un silencio extraño se instaló entre los dos amigos.

Y fue el mismo Kiba quien lo rompió -…Se supone que venimos a aquí cada fin de mes, para beber un trago en la memoria de "ella", no sirve de nada si tu no bebes.

- "Ella" odiaba el alcohol- sentenció Shino escondiendo aún más el rostro dentro de la gabardina.

-¡No lo soportaba, que es diferente!- soltó el Inozuka con alegría renovada- ¡Recuerdas la última vez que bebió, por Kami, debí haber tenido una cámara!

Shino sonrió ampliamente, aunque ese gesto estaba inteligentemente camuflado por sus ropas, él ya lo había recordado segundos antes de que Kiba lo mencionase.

-Aún me pegunto como es que tú lo recuerdas, debido a la graduación alcohólica en tu sangre esa noche.

-¡Cómo no recordarlo! ¡Hinata en espandex verde es algo inolvidable! ¡Aún me meo de la risa de la cara del amargado de su padre cuando la vio! "¡Otôsan, otôsan, ¿Dónde está tu llama de la juventud?!"

Ambos rieron a su manera por un buen rato recordando las locuras de una Hinata borracha.

-Se veía preciosa…- susurró Kiba trayendo de su memoria la imagen de las mejillas arreboladas de Hinata por los tragos.

-Siempre- apoyó su amigo. _"Aunque en esa ocasión se veía especialmente encantadora "_pensó para sí el siguiente cabeza del clan Aburame.

- ¿Que podemos hacer entonces, los dos, para recordarla?- cuestionó el castaño, sintiendo como por fin la cerveza hacía efecto en sus sentidos. Utilizando sus brazos sobre la barra como almohadas, miró a su amigo- Que no sea beber ¿Qué podemos hacer?

El joven se paró, permaneció un momento en silencio y luego, de un movimiento rápido puso dinero sobre el mostrados, tomó con firmeza el brazo de su amigo y se encaminó a la salida.

La brisa nocturna pudo despejar un poco el adormilamiento de Kiba, las calles de Konoha un sábado por la noche estaban bien concurridas, pero Shino no parecía interesado en eso, ya que tiraba del brazo de su amigo lejos de la multitud, dirigiéndose a los campos de entrenamiento.

No eran necesarias las luces peatonales, la luna, tan redonda como un queso, lo iluminaba todo… y con esa misma luna sobre sus cabezas, el equipo 8 se sintió nuevamente…completo.

Finalmente Shino se detuvo frente los tres troncos de práctica del campo de entrenamiento donde sus historias habían empezado como shinobis, como camaradas, como amigos… para finalmente convertirse en una familia.

El tronco del medio estaba adornado con una delicada cinta negra que mantenía atada una rosa blanca, un sinfín de mensajes tallados en la madera, con diferentes estilos y letras, con pequeños dibujos completando las frases se podían observar en él . Pedazos de canciones, fragmentos de poemas o tan solo un "Gracias" estaban plasmados sobre la rústica madera. Ese había sido el lugar de Hinata Hyuga.

-La próxima semana seré yo quien traiga la rosa- comentó Kiba parado al lado de su "hermano"-…gracias.

Ambos permanecieron callados, era muy difícil estar ahí, sin embargo la peor parte se la llevaba Kiba, por esa razón el muchacho Inozuka trataba lo menos posible de pasar por allí, tampoco había vuelto por los alrededores del clan Hyuga y ya no visitaba la laguna donde entrenaban recurrentemente. Todo estaba tan lleno de los recuerdos de ella, su figura, su sonrisa, su mirada …estaban por todos lados, en las pequeñas calles de Konoha, en las tiendas de dulces, en cada flor, en cada estrella… pero ellos debían seguir sus vidas, ese era el regalo de Hinata, apreciar cada segundo con nuestros seres amados, ser amables y considerados, aprender a ser humildes y dar ánimos a quien lo necesite … ella les había enseñado a ser amigos incondicionales, los tres juntos, descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo, admirando las estrellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata amaba admirar las estrellas luego de un rudo día de entrenamiento, ese era un hábito que había aprendido de Neji cuando niños._

_De alguna manera siempre lo supe… que ella y él en realidad eran uno solo._

_Por eso cuando uno de ellos se fue, el otro no pudo más que seguirlo._

_Creo que debí habértelo dicho antes, Naruto._

_Lo cierto es que nunca vi el hilo rojo que te ataba a ellos, tal vez si me hubiera percatado de él, hubiera evitado que quedaras atrapado en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, entre nosotros y ellos._

_Esa es la cruz que llevo a cuesta, que no me permite conciliar el sueño ni verte a la cara, pero hasta hoy me pregunto ¿Cuál es la culpa que carcome tu alma?_

_**Kiba **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era pasada la madrugada, el alcohol finalmente menguaba su efecto desorientador, así que decidió que era momento de volver a casa. Shino ya se había ido hace unas horas, aunque en un principio se había negado en dejar solo a Kiba en la pradera cerca al campo y en su estado, después de la insistencia de su amigo, había retornado a su hogar finalmente.

Kiba se levantó un poco torpemente y se encaminó de vuelta, miró las pequeñas florecillas violáceas en sus manos y pensó que se verían hermosas junto a la rosa blanca de Shino, esas pequeñas flores eran como él, simples sencillas y alegres, y la rosa era como su amigo, misteriosamente elegante; pero juntas eran como "ella"

Sin embargo cuando llegó a los troncos, alguien más estaba ahí, vestido con una capa negra y camuflado por la noche, estaba desatando la cinta negra y tomada entre sus manos la rosa de Shino.

El Inozuka se apresuró silenciosamente, el sujeto acarició los grabados en la madera y se dispuso a irse pero en ese momento Kiba saltó sobre él.

-¡Oye maldito suelta eso!

-¡Ah!- grito "ella". Entonces el mundo se detuvo para el castaño esa noche. Deslizó lentamente la capa del extraño inmovilizado entre sus brazos y…

-Hi-Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bajando la calle, me quedo inmóvil al oír el eco de unos pasos caídos._

_Mirando mi sombra adulta, puedo sentir la diferencia._

_Aún cuando nada debería haber cambiado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas de LastWizard: **Ante todo muchas gracias por leer, y desde ya se agradecen también los comentarios y las criticas, solo tomaría unos segundos de su tiempo y ¡me harían muy feliz!

Bueno, generalmente suelo ser un poco más alegre con respecto a las notas de autor, soy de adjuntar algún que otro chiste o amenaza para los lectores , sin embargo hoy quiero aprovechar este espacio para expresar mi indignación contra aquellos que plagian historias, nosotros los escritores y ustedes los lectores hacemos un gran equipo, básicamente porque nos complementamos estupendamente, cuando hay que felicitar y cuando hay que criticar ahí estamos, siempre bien predispuestos y atentos, y creo además que eso se debe a que los lectores podemos (me incluyo porque soy una gran lectora de fics) comprender y apreciar el esfuerzo de los escritores. Pero existen aquellos que no respetan ese vinculo y roban historias, sin el menor tacto o pesar. Se llevan el crédito de personas que hacen un enorme esfuerzo para dar su mejor entrega plasmada en palabras, los reales escritores investigamos, planeamos, diagramamos nuestros escritos, pero también nos emocionamos , lloramos, nos reímos y nos llenamos de orgullo por nuestras creaciones, he conocido escritores que han tenido que rememorar situaciones o vivencias dolorosas y devastadoras para poder poner en palabras, su real y más puro mensaje. Eso NO se puede plagiar, eso NO se roba.

Este mensaje va dedicado a **Dark Amy Chan ( muchos la conocerán)**para que sepa que no está sola, que la apoyamos , que entendemos las razones por las cuales no seguirá "Esclava Sexual" por el momento y lo aceptamos . De esta manera denunciamos y repudiamos a quien haya plagiado sus historias.

**Para Amy:** Cualquier comentario agrio que pudiste recibir Amy, fue dicho desde la ignorancia y porque no , desde la envidia, Tú sabrás bien que hay personas envidiosas y carroñeras en esta vida , pero !Eres fuerte y bien decidida mujer! y eso nada ni nadie podrá negarlo, ten por seguro que te apoyamos y te respetamos Amy sama. Saludos!

Muchas Gracias por su paciencia señor lector, pero esto era necesario ( y liberador para mí xD).Obviamente todos decimos ...

**¡NO AL PLAGIO!**


End file.
